


Kpop Song Lyrics

by Unknowntrash12



Category: EXID (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, VIXX, Z.Tao (Musician), f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknowntrash12/pseuds/Unknowntrash12
Summary: This will be a collection of songs I have done





	1. GOT7 - A Lyrics

It's not working, so stop fronting

I know you want me, let's start talking

 

에이 다 아는데 왜 자꾸 숨겨

A~ da aneunde wae jakku sumgyeo

Hey I already know everything

 

네가 날 좋아하는게 이미

neganal johahaneunge imi

So why are you hiding

 

네 얼굴에 쓰여있어

ne eolgure sseuyeoisseo

It's written all over your face that you like me

 

에이 나를 보다 왜 눈을 돌려

A~ nareul boda wae nuneul dollyeo

Hey why do you look away

 

다 아는데 에이 에이

da aneunde A~ A~

I know everything

 

날 바라보는 시선이 느껴질 때

nal baraboneun siseoni neukkyeojil ttae

When I feel you looking at me

 

돌아보면 언제나 네가 서있어 (Hey girl)

dorabomyeon eonjena nega seoisseo (Hey girl)

You're always there (Hey girl)

 

고개 돌려 먼 곳을 봐도

gogae dollyeo meon goseul bwado

When I turn around

 

놀라지 않은 척 해봐도

nollaji anheun cheok haebwado

Even though I look a couple of times

 

나를 알아 왜 네가

naneun ara wae nega

Even though I pretend not to be surprised

 

내 주위를 왜 맴도는지

nae juwireul wae maemdoneunji

I know why you always are around me

 

에이 다 아는데 왜 자꾸 숨겨

A~ da aneunde wae jakku sumgyeo

Hey I already know everything

 

네가 날 좋아하는게 이미

neganal johahaneunge imi

So why are you hiding

 

네 얼굴에 쓰여있어

ne eolgure sseuyeoisseo

It's written all over your face that you like me

 

에이 나를 보다 왜 눈을 돌려

A~ nareul boda wae nuneul dollyeo

Hey why do you look away

 

다 아는데 에이 에이

da aneunde A~ A~

I know everything

 

날 좋아하는 마음을 모를거라

nal johahaneun maeumeul moreulgeora

You thought that I wouldn't know that you liked me

 

믿고 있는 네 모습이 귀여워서 (So cute)

mitgo inneun ne moseubi gwiyeowoseo (So cute)

That was cute of you (So cute)

 

모른 척 해주고 싶지만

moreun cheok haejugo sipjiman

I want to pretend that I don't know

 

더 이상은 못 참겠어 난

deo isangeun mot chamgesseo nan

But I can't stand it anymore

 

모두 알아 이리 와 봐

modu ara iri wa bwa

I know everything come over here

 

더 이상 날 피하지 말고

deo isang nal pihaji malgo

Don't avoid me anymore

 

에이 다 아는데 왜 자꾸 숨겨

A~ da aneunde wae jakku sumgyeo

Hey I already know everything

 

네가 날 좋아하는게 이미

neganal johahaneunge imi

So why are you hiding

 

네 얼굴에 쓰여있어

ne eolgure sseuyeoisseo

It's written all over your face that you like me

 

에이 나를 보다 왜 눈을 돌려

A~ nareul boda wae nuneul dollyeo

Hey why do you look away

 

다 아는데 에이 에이

da aneunde A~ A~

I know everything

 

자 썸을 피하지 말고 나와 함께 썸 타

ja sseomeul pihaji malgo nawa hamkke sseom ta

Now don't avoid me anymore and come with me

 

나를 봐 왜 이렇게 수줍음 타

nareul bwa wae ireoke sujubeum ta

Look at me don't be so shy

 

뭐가 무서워 나도 잘 못하지만

mwoga museowo nado jal mothajiman

Don't be scared even though I'm not good at this either

 

우리 핫 한 커플일 것 같아

uri hat han keopeuril geot gata

I think we'll be a hot couple

 

오늘부터우리 1일 해

oneunbuteo uri iril hae

Let's make our first day today

 

니 손을 잡고 걸어 다닐래

ni soneul jabgo georeo danillae

I want to hold your hand and walk around

 

시간 아까워 자 어떡할래

sigan akkawo ja eotteokhallae

We're wasting time what do you want to do

 

언제까지 그렇게 계속 도망 다닐래 어?

eonjekkaji geureoke gyesok damang danillae eo?

Until when are you going to run from me, huh?

 

에이 다 아는데 왜 자꾸 숨겨

A~ da aneunde wae jakku sumgyeo

Hey I already know everything

 

네가 날 좋아하는게 이미

neganal johahaneunge imi

So why are you hiding

 

네 얼굴에 쓰여있어

ne eolgure sseuyeoisseo

It's written all over your face that you like me

 

에이 나를 보다 왜 눈을 돌려

A~ nareul boda wae nuneul dollyeo

Hey why do you look away

 

다 아는데 에이 에이

da aneunde A~ A~

I know everything

 

에이 다 아는데 왜 자꾸 숨겨

A~ da aneunde wae jakku sumgyeo

Hey I already know everything

 

네가 날 좋아하는게 이미

neganal johahaneunge imi

So why are you hiding

 

네 얼굴에 쓰여있어

ne eolgure sseuyeoisseo

It's written all over your face that you like me

 

에이 나를 보다 왜 눈을 돌려

A~ nareul boda wae nuneul dollyeo

Hey why do you look away

 

다 아는데 에이 에이

da aneunde A~ A~

I know everything

 

It's not working, so stop fronting

I know you want me, let's start talking

It's not working, so stop fronting

I know you want me, let's start talking


	2. Super Junior - 헤어지는 날 (A Good'Bye) Lyrics

아무리 아파도 좋아 지금

amuri apado joha jigeum

No matter how much it hurt,

 

널 보러 가기 때문에

neol boreo gagi ttaemune

It's okay because I'm going to see you right now

 

멀어져 있는 동안 널

meoreojyeo inneun dongan neol

Because I missed you so much

 

너무 보고 싶었기 때문에

neomu bogo sipeotgi ttaemune

When we were apart

 

조금만 더 지나면 널 다시

jogeumman deo jinamyeon neol dasi

If a little more time passes,

 

보게 돼 설레이는 날

boge dwae seolleineun nal

I get to see you again on that fluttering day

 

내 마음이 아파도 입술은

nae maeumi apado ipsureun

Though my heart hurts,

 

저절로 웃게 되는 날

jeojeollo utge doeneun nal

My lips will automatically smile on that day

 

더 이상 너에게 사랑해

deo isang neoege saranghae

On that day,

 

말할 수 없어지는 날

malhal su eobseojineun nal

I will not be able to say I love you again

 

이렇게 설레는 헤어지는 날

ireoke seolleneun heeojineun nal

This day of break up makes my heart race

 

랄랄랄랄라

rallallallalla

lalalalala

 

사랑해 너를 사랑해

saranghae neoreul saranghae

I love you, I love you,

 

발걸음 맞춰 고백을 해

balgeoreum matchwo gobaegeul hae

I sync up my steps and confess to you

 

조금만 더 지나면 널 다시

jogeumman deo jinamyeon neol dasi

If a little more time passes,

 

보게 돼 설레이는 날

boge dwae seolleineun nal

I get to see you again on that fluttering day

 

내 마음이 아파도 입술은

nae maeumi apado ipsureun

Though my heart hurts,

 

저절로 웃게 되는 날

jeojeollo utge doeneun nal

My lips will automatically smile on that day

 

더 이상 너에게 사랑해

deo isang neoege saranghae

On that day,

 

말할 수 없어지는 날

malhal su eobseojineun nal

I will not be able to say I love you again

 

이렇게 내 마음이 설레는

ireoke nae maeumi seolleneun

This day of break up

 

오늘은 헤어지는 날

oneureun heeojineun nal

Makes my heart race

 

미리 아파할 필요는 없어 그냥

miri apahal piryoneun eopbseo geunyang

There's no need to be in pain already

 

지금 이대로 너를 사랑해

jigeum idaero neoreul saranghae

I love you right now like this

 

랄랄랄랄라

rallallallalla

lalalalala

 

조금만 더 지나면 널 다시

jogeumman deo jinamyeon neol dasi

If a little more time passes,

 

보게 돼 설레이는 날

boge dwae seolleineun nal

I get to see you again on that fluttering day

 

내 마음이 아파도 입술은

nae maeumi apado ipsureun

Though my heart hurts,

 

저절로 웃게 되는 날

jeojeollo utge doeneun nal

My lips will automatically smile on that day

 

랄랄랄랄라

rallallallalla

lalalalala

 

아무리 아파도 좋아 지금

amuri apado joha jigeum

No matter how much it hurts,

 

이 순간만은 행복해

i sunganmaneun haengbokhae

I'm happy in this moment


	3. NU'EST - 나와 같은 차를 마시고 (A Scene Without You) Lyrics

제발 떠나지 말라고

jebal tteonaji mallago

Please don’t leave

 

이건 안 되는 거라고

igeon an doeneun georago

This isn’t right

 

이미 떠나버린 네 맘 붙잡고 또 붙잡고

imi tteonabeorin ne mam butjabgo tto butjabgo

I tried holding onto your heart that already left

 

도대체 니가 뭔데

dodaeche niga mwonde

Who are you

 

왜 이렇게 힘든지

wae ireoke himdeunji

To make me struggle this much?

 

나도 참 모르겠어

nado cham moreugesseo

I really don’t know

 

Baby wanna girl

 

몇 일째 같은 자리 같은 곳 또 맴돌고

myeot iljjae gateun jari gateun got tto maemdolgo

For the past few days, I’ve been circling the same place

 

다시는 오지도 않는 널 기다리고 있고

dasineun ojido anneun neol gidarigo itgo

Waiting for you, who’ll never come

 

그까짓 사랑 때문에

geukkajit sarang ttaemune

Because of this stupid love,

 

그까짓 미련 때문에

geukkajit miryeon ttaemune

Because of these stupid feelings,

 

널 잊지 못하고

neol itji mothago

I can’t forget you

 

나와 같은 차를 마시고

nawa gateun chareul masigo

You drank the same tea with me,

 

나와 같은 반질 끼우고

na wa gateun banjil kkiugo

Had the same ring on as me

 

또 내 입맞추던 네 모습 사라지고

tto nae ipmatchudeon ne moseub sarajigo

You used to kiss me but that’s all gone now

 

매일 술로 밤을 지새고

maeil sullo bameul jisaego

Every night, I spend drinking,

 

매일 네 생각에 울었던

maeil ne saenggage ureotdeon

Crying because of you

 

비참해 져버린 내 모습만 남았어

bichamhae jyeobeorin nae moseubman namasseo

Only my pathetic self has remained

 

I’d like that come on lonely lonely baby

Come on lonely lonely baby

 

니가 그립다 잊을 수 없어 그립다

niga geuribda ijeul su eopseo geuribda

I miss you, I can’t forget you, I miss you

 

Come on lonely lonely baby

Come on lonely lonely baby

 

니가 그립다 잊을 수 없어 그립다

niga geuribda ijeul su eopseo geuribda

I miss you, I can’t forget you, I miss you

 

다른 여자를 만나고

dareun yeojareul mannago

I tried meeting new girls,

 

또 다른 사랑이라고

tto dareun sarangirago

Falling in love again

 

애써 웃으면서 내 맘 붙잡고 또 붙잡고

aesseo useumyeonseo nae mam butjabgo tto butjabgo

I tried smiling, holding onto my heart

 

이제는 볼 수 없다고

ijeneun bol su eopdago

Because I can’t see you anymore,

 

그만 잊어야 한다고 너와의 기억들

geuman ijeoya handago neowaui gieokdeul

I need to forget your memories

 

언제쁜 니가 남긴 흔적들 쏘 습관들

eonjeppeun niga namgin heunjeokdeul tto seubgwandeul

The traces and habits that you left behind

 

나 혼자 아프고 아프면 지울 수 있을까

na honja apeugo apeumyeon jiul su isseulkka

If I hurt and hurt alone, will they be erased?

 

그까짓 추억 때문에

geukkajit chueok ttaemune

Because of these stupid memories,

 

그까짓 사랑 때문에

geukkajit sarang ttaemune

Because of this stupid love,

 

널 보내지 못하고

neol bonaeji mothago

I can’t let you go

 

나와 같은 차를 마시고

nawa gateun chareul masigo

You drank the same tea with me,

 

나와 같은 반질 끼우고

na wa gateun banjil kkiugo

Had the same ring on as me

 

또 내 입맞추던 네 모습 사라지고

tto nae ipmatchudeon ne moseub sarajigo

You used to kiss me but that’s all gone now

 

매일 술로 밤을 지새고

maeil sullo bameul jisaego

Every night, I spend drinking,

 

매일 네 생각에 울었던

maeil ne saenggage ureotdeon

Crying because of you

 

비참해 져버린 내 모습만 남았어

bichamhae jyeobeorin nae moseubman namasseo

Only my pathetic self has remained

 

한걸음씩 무던히 걸어가

hangeoreumssik mudeonhi georeoga

I’m numbly walking step by step

 

Without you, I’m a wingless butterfly

 

아직도 그대가 없어서 추워 떨어 난

ajikdo geudaego eopseoseo chuwo tteoreo nan

I’m still chivering in cold because you’re not here

 

Like a cold if there’s no love

 

아마도 난 잊지 못하겠지

amado nan itji mothagetji

I probably won’t be able to forget you

 

그댈 쉽게 보낼 수 없는

geudael swibge bonael eopneun

I can’t easily let you go

 

못난 내 이별 girl

motnan nae ibyeol girl

Because of this pathetic break up, girl

 

I know I’ve gotta go without you

The only thing that I can do

Is readin outta blue, damn

 

나와 같은 차를 마시고

nawa gateun chareul masigo

You drank the same tea with me,

 

나와 같은 반질 끼우고

na wa gateun banjil kkiugo

Had the same ring on as me

 

또 내 입맞추던 네 모습 사라지고

tto nae ipmatchudeon ne moseub sarajigo

You used to kiss me but that’s all gone now

 

나와 같은 베개를 베고

nawa gateun begaereul bego

You used the same pillow as me,

 

나와 같은 꿈을 꾸었던

nawa gateun kkumeul kkueotdeon

Dreamed the same dreams as me

 

영원할 것 같던 모습도 사라지고

yeongwonhal geot gatdeon moseubdo sarajigo

I thought it’d be forever but you’re gone now

 

I’d like that come on lonely lonely baby

Come on lonely lonely baby

 

니가 그립다 잊을 수 없어 그립다

niga geuribda ijeul su eopseo geuribda

I miss you, I can’t forget you, I miss you

 

Come on lonely lonely baby

Come on lonely lonely baby

 

니가 그립다 잊을 수 없어 그립다

niga geuribda ijeul su eopseo geuribda

I miss you, I can’t forget you, I miss you


	4. SISTAR - 일주일 (A Week) Lyrics

네 생각나는 Monday (Ooh~)

ne saenggaknaneun Monday (Ooh~)

I think of you on Monday, (Ooh~)

왠지 궁금한 Tuesday

waenji gunggeumhan Tuesday

I get curious about you on Tuesday

고백 해버릴까 Wednesday (Wednesday~)

gobaek haebeorilkka Wednesday (Wednesday~)

Should I confess to you on Wednesday? (Wednesday~)

어떻게 기다려 볼까

eotteoke gidaryeo bolkka

How can I wait?

불안해져 가는 Thursday (Thursday~)

buranhaejyeo ganeun Thursday (Thursday~)

I get nervous on Thursday, (Thursday~)

네 전화가 울린 Friday

ne jeonhwaga ullin Friday

I got a call from you on Friday

널 만나러 가는 Saturday (Oh~)

neol mannareo ganeun Saturday (Oh~)

I’m going to meet you on Saturday - (Oh~)

너로 가득한 나의 일주일

neoro gadeukhan naui iljuil

my week is filled with you

Beautiful day 나와 그댄

Beautiful day nawa geudaen

Beautiful day, for you and me

사랑이란 말이 참 어렵나 봐요

sarangiran mari cham eoryeomna bwayo

the word “love” is so hard

매일 매일 잠 못 이루고

maeil maeil jam mot irugo

Every day, I can’t sleep

일주일 내내 서로 사랑을 써요

iljuil naenae seoro sarangeul sseoyo

and all week, we write love toward each other

하루하루 지날수록 난 불안해

haruharu jinalsurok nan buranhae

Day by day, as time passes, I get nervous

어디론가 사라 질 까봐

eodironga sara jil kkabwa

That you might disappear somewhere

맘에 걸려 걱정돼

mame geollyeo geokjeongdwae

\- I get worried

자꾸자꾸 머릿속에 맴도는데

jakkujakku meorissoge maemdoneunde

You keep lingering in my head

몇 번이나 연습해도

myeot beonina yeonseuphaedo

I practice several times

서로 먼저 고백할 용기를 못내

seoro meonjeo gobaekhal yonggireul motnae

but we both don’t have the courage to confess first

I know you want me boy

And You know I want you too

나도 모르게 그냥 네가 너무 좋아져

nado moreuge geunyang nega neomu johajyeo

Without even knowing, I just started liking you so much

사랑을 속삭여줘 사랑을 보여 줘봐

sarangeul soksagyeojwo sarangeul boyeo jwobwa

Whisper love to me, show me your love

Tell me that your love don’t stop

Tell me that your love don’t stop

Beautiful day 나와 그댄

Beautiful day nawa geudaen

Beautiful day, for you and me

사랑이란 말이 참 어렵나 봐요

sarangiran mari cham eoryeomna bwayo

the word “love” is so hard

매일 매일 잠 못 이루고

maeil maeil jam mot irugo

Every day, I can’t sleep

일주일 내내 서로 사랑을 써요

iljuil naenae seoro sarangeul sseoyo

and all week, we write love toward each other

라디오나 TV 틀어보면 (Oh~)

radiona TV teureobomyeon (Oh~)

When I turn on the radio or TV (Oh~)

재밌는 사랑노래 나오면 (Oh~)

jaeminneun sarangnorae naomyeon (Oh~)

and a fun love song plays (Oh~)

그게 우리 이야기였으면 (Oh~)

geuge uri iyagiyeosseumyeon (Oh~)

I wish that was our story (Oh~)

허나 맘대로 잘 안되 앞에 서면 (Oh~)

heona mamdaero jal andoe ape seomyeon (Oh~)

but things don’t go as planned when I stand in front of you (Oh~)

I like your style boy

You so fly boy

So don’t be shy boy

입에 쉽게 나오지 않아도

ibe swipge naoji anhado

Though you can’t easily say it,

네 가슴 안에 담은 것 좀 열어줘 보라고

ne gaseum ane dameun geot jom yeoreojwo borago

open up your heart so I can see what’s inside

네가 날리는 미소 나에게만 보여

nega nallineun miso naegeman boyeo

You will only show your smile to me

줄 거라 믿고 있어 어떻게

jul geora mitgo isseo eotteoke

that is what I believe. What do I do?

모든 여자들이 빠져들 것만 같아

modeun yeojadeuri ppajyeodeul geotman gata

It seems like all girls will fall for you,

Can you be my special man?

사랑을 별로 난 해본 적이 없어서

sarangeul byeollo nan haebon jeogi eobseoseo

I haven’t been in love much though

생긴거에 비해 아직 많이 몰라서

saenggingeoe bihae ajik manhi mollaseo

I don’t look like, I still don’t know much

Come and lead me 남자답게

Come and lead me namjadapge

Come and lead me, like a man

먼저 이끌어 달라고 내게와 어서

meonjeo ikkeureo dallago naegewa eoseo

pull me over first, hurry and come to me

I know you want me boy

and You know I want you too

나도 모르게 그냥 네가 너무 좋아져

nado moreuge geunyang nega neomu johajyeo

Without even knowing, I just started liking you so much

사랑을 속삭여줘 사랑을 보여 줘봐

sarangeul soksagyeojwo sarangeul boyeo jwobwa

Whisper love to me, show me your love

Tell me that your love don’t stop

Tell me that your love don’t stop

Beautiful day 나와 그댄

Beautiful day nawa geudaen

Beautiful day, for you and me

사랑이란 말이 참 어렵나 봐요

sarangiran mari cham eoryeomna bwayo

the word “love” is so hard

매일 매일 잠 못 이루고

maeil maeil jam mot irugo

Every day, I can’t sleep

일주일 내내 서로 사랑을 써요

iljuil naenae seoro sarangeul sseoyo

and all week, we write love toward each other

네 생각나는 Monday (Monday)

ne saenggangnaneun Monday (Monday)

I think of you on Monday, (Monday)

왠지 궁금한 Tuesday (Tuesday)

waenji gunggeumhan Tuesday (Tuesday)

I get curious about you on Tuesday (Tuesday)

고백 해버릴까 Wednesday

gobaek haebeorilkka Wednesday

Should I confess to you on Wednesday?

어떻게 기다려 볼까 (어떻게 oh oh)

eotteoke gidaryeo bolkka (eotteoke oh oh)

How can I wait?

불안해져 가는 Thursday (Thursday)

buranhaejyeo ganeun Thursday (Thursday)

I get nervous on Thursday, (Thursday)

네 전화가 울린 Friday (Friday)

ne jeonhwaga ullin Friday (Friday)

I got a call from you on Friday (Friday)

널 만나러 가는 Saturday

neol mannareo ganeun Saturday

I’m going to meet you on Saturday -

너로 가득한 나의 일주일 (일주일)

neoro gadeukhan naui iljuil (iljuil)

my week is filled with you (week)

Beautiful day 나와 그댄 (Oh~)

Beautiful day nawa geudaen (Oh~)

Beautiful day, for you and me (Oh~)

사랑이란 말이 참 어렵나 봐요 (Oh~)

sarangiran mari cham eoryeomna bwayo (Oh~)

the word “love” is so hard for (Oh~)

매일 매일 잠 못 이루고 (이루고~)

maeil maeil jam mot irugo (irugo~)

Every day, I can’t sleep

일주일 내내 서로 사랑을 써요

iljuil naenae seoro sarangeul sseoyo

and all week, we write love toward each other


End file.
